Love, Life and War
by TheGreyPrince
Summary: post Hogwarts. Six friends in their early twenties pursue, love, careers and happiness in a world filled with magic and one without. All the while relying on each others for support. non DH/HP compliant


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing. Neither do I own Friends  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know.  
**Focus: **Six friends- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Ellisa plus others but these are the sic  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **post Hogwarts. Six friends in their early twenties pursue, love, careers and happiness in a world filled with magic and one without. All the while relying on each others for support. The world is changing and so are these six individuals who are trying to find there place in it.

**The One Where ****He Returns**

**(Pilot) **

**_Written by: thegreyprince_**

Scene: Hogsmead Bar, They guys are sitting at their usual table in. Hermione and Ellisa are sitting together on the sofa, while Ron and Draco are occupying one arm chair each. There are drinks and food in front of them, yet Ron's plate is the only one near empty

**Ron** So you met a guy? An honest to Merlin guy?

**Draco: **(to Ron) what other forms of men are they? (to Hermione) So what's wrong with this one?

**Hermione: **Nothing! Why do you think I'm going to instantly find some fault with this guy?

**Ron:** Because you always do.

**Hermione:** I was with Viktor for 2 years

**Ellisa**: And how many times within those 2 years did I have to stop you from breaking up with him.

(They all stare at Hermione)

**Draco: **So where did you meet this one?

**Hermione**: He works for the Floo network (Draco snorts, Hermione ignores him) and when my floo network was blocked he came to fix it.

**Draco**: Aah so now he wants to- fix you.

(Ron chokes on a piece of cake and everyone turns to watch him)

**Ron** (finished chocking) Why didn't any of you try to help?

**Draco:** It was more fun the other way.

**Hermione**(turns to Draco) there will be- no fixing, it's barely a date, its just one person paying back another person for solving a problem

**Draco:** there are easier ways to do that it called- galleons. You muggle borns are a strange sort.

**Hermione:** (irritated) Shove of Malfoy.

Ginny enters, hangs up her coats and walks over to the couch. Ellisa and Hermione move to each side of the couch and let Ginny seat in the middle.

**Ginny** (mortified): Hey guys.

**Ron** Bloody hell Ginny, you look like crap.

**Hermione**(throws Ron a disbelieving look) Are you okay, sweetie?

**Ginny** Just seen mom.(pauses) Now I feel like crap

**Ron: **(offering one of his croaked smiles) Muffin?

**Ginny** (offering a watery smile) Thanks

**Ron** (explaining to the others) Collin's moving out today.

**Draco** Ah….. I can't believe you didn't know he was gay. I always suspected. Remember all the comments I made at Hogwarts.

**Ginny:** Oh come on it wasn't that obvious. He didn't know until well he knew and we were together for 2 years- mums so peed

**Ron:**I know she kept me up till 3am crying on the phone, alternating between asking when I would get hitched and warning me to stay away from girls

**Draco:** I think that's what started the problem

**Ellisa:** I'm sorry Ginny you worked hard to make it work

**Ginny:** I know (getting angry) He hurt me that lousy son of a-

**Ron:** Bun (pointing to Draco's untouched plate) can I have that bun (he accepts the plate) thanks

**Ginny:** (smirking) I can tell you it hurt a little less when you guys decided to pay him a visit. I didn't give him any of the counter-curses until 2 days later

**Hermione: **Ginny that's terrible

**Ginny:** Aah well now I'm ready to get back onto the broomstick- show him that I'm not bothered at all. All I need it an attractive guy to walk through that door and-

(Harry walks through the door with a broomstick in hand and starts to search the room. Ron looks at Ginny in amazement)

**Ron** Bloody hell, I want a million galleons! (He extends his hand hopefully, looks down at his hand, sighs, then stands up) Harry.

**Harry: **Ron (they shake hands) its good to see you, your mother told me you would be here so I thought I'd drop by.

**Ron: **(stands awkwardly for a moment) Right, so guys (to everyone) this is Harry another Hogwarts survivor

**Ellisa: **(pouts and throws her hands in the air) Are there any other frickin schools in London.

**Ron:** (to Harry) Watch that one she's a bit mental (points to each member in turn) Elissa- Draco, Ginny and Hermione you should remember

**Harry: **Of course (He moves to Hermione and hugs her) I couldn't forget about you (moves to Ginny) Hi

**Ginny: **(hugging) Hi (he nods to Draco, who tips his head slightly)

(A moment of silence follows as Harry sits next to Hermione. Ellisa is looking at him critically, Draco looks bored. Everyone is waiting for him to explain.)

**Hermione** So your back?

**Harry** Looks that way.

(Everyone is silent)

**Ellisa:** Talk about a party killer. You just came in and sucked the life right out of the room and without even explaining! You are going to explain right? Cause while I don't know you the tension is literally- going- to- blow- my mind and while the rest of them may be too polite, or to embarrassed to say it. Obviously I'm not so, spill.

**Harry:** (looking at Ellisa in amusement and confusion) Well, I left 2 months after the final battle in 7th year, I just needed to be way from the press and everyone- thing and so I went traveling. I ended up in New York and stayed for a while. Anyway an hour before I was due to start my new life there, you know get a job, buy a house I went flying around and it hit me (he pauses).

**Ron** (swallows nervously) what was it?

(Everyone looks confused)

**Ron: **what hit you?

**Hermione:** Honestly Ron. I don't think he meant literally.

**Ron:** He paused. I thought he was building up to something dramatic.

**Ellisa:** It was a really long pause. (to Harry) you didn't get hit with something did you?

**Harry: **No. I just realized that I had left searching for something when all I really wanted was back home. I wanted a family and friends and people who cared about me and well… I left them behind

**Ellisa:** You had an epiphany.

**Draco:** A little late wasn't it. Only took you 5 years Potter, how'd you know they'll still be here waiting for you.

**Harry:** I guess I assumed you guys would still be here

**Draco**: Like nothing changed.

**Harry:**(sadly) I see everything has.

Scene: Hermione's Apartment, everyone is there and watching some corny romance program on TV, except Ellisa

**Hermione:** Don't take him back, what intelligent woman would?

**Ginny:** That's so not real life no woman would take him back

**Draco:** Yeah they would

**Hermione:** You did that to a girl and she took you back (looks disgusted) why are we even friends

**Draco:** (shrugs) she wanted to…. I just didn't want her back

Bell rings

**Ellisa:** (from the bedroom) can you get that

Draco and Ron run to the door. Ron opens it and Draco stands crossed armed not letting the guy in. Everyone watches

**Bruce:** I'm here for Ellisa

**Draco:** We know

(The guy looks uncomfortable under Draco's cold glaze)

**Harry:** (to Ginny) what's he doing?

**Ginny:** (to Harry) pre-date scare. Draco warns all of the guys who take her out and Ron is well Ron.

**Harry:** Does she know

**Ginny:** If she knew, she would flip.

**Draco: **So what do you do exactly?

**Bruce:** (proudly) I work for the ministry

**Draco:** The ministry is a bunch of incompetent fool.

**Bruce:** (weakly) I haven't been working there long, I actually stated about a…

**Draco:** Right I don't care. (takes out his wand) lets get this straight. My dad was a famous death eater, and while I didn't join him in his crusade to lead the world to destruction, I was taught a whole lot of curses and hexes and I haven't had to use them for a while… I'm a bit rusty so don't make me have to use you as target practice.

**Bruce:** (looks nervous and switches his gaze to Ron the friendly of the two) Em

**Ron:** Don't worry I'd have to arrest him if he killed you

**Bruce:** You're an auror

**Ron: **Yeah. Of course catching Draco at anything would be pretty hard. Plus he knows a whole lot of healing spells so there'd be no evidence of what he did to you.

**Draco:** Make sure you get her home on time and if you even think about selling a story to the prophet on her, I will personally make your life a living hell.

(Harry looks at Ginny questioningly)

**Ginny:** She's a model for witch weekly, even done some for muggle magazines

**Harry:** (to Hermione) I can't believe you let them do it.

**Hermione:** I've changed. Besides the things some people have done to her were worst than the thing with us and Rita Skeeter. But your right (to Draco and Ron) let him in.

(Draco and Ron give him another once over before moving back to the sofa. Ellisa comes out the room)

**Ellisa:** Sorry I took so long (she smiles at Bruce) I'll caught you guys later (as she leaves she give Draco and Ron a kiss on the forehead and waves to the girls).

**Draco: **(Watches them leave) you think maybe we should do a background check on him

**Ron:** I think the threat will hold

**Ginny: **(to Harry) what's next?

**Harry:**I don't know. I guess I'll have to find a place

**Ginny** What about Sirius's old place?

**Harry:** No I don't think so

**Ron:** I guess you could stay with me for a while… I live across the hall

**Hermione:** And if you need anything, you can always come to me

**Ron:** what like I can't take care of Harry

**Hermione:** You can barely take care of yourself

**Ron:** That's not true the other day I made my own dinner

**Hermione:** (incredulous) it was inedible! I had to re cook for you!

**Ron:** Well I tried, and besides you like taking care of all of us

**Ginny, Draco:** That's true

**Hermione:** (smiling and nodding) Well someone has to.

**Ron:** (to Harry) So you wanna be my room mate

**Harry:** Sure.

**Ginny:** I live across the yard so you could come to me if Hermione is not available

(Harry turns to Draco)

**Draco:** Oh please I don't live anywhere near here.

**Harry:** You live in Malfoy Manor?

**Draco:** No way. My mother lives there and so far I only have to set foot in their on mother's days and her birthday, although she was never much of a mother and this year I'll be sending her a money basket for her birthday so things are looking up.

**Hermione:** He lives at Godric Hollow. He had a 150 galleon deal and has converted that area partly as a war monument site, and then penthouse suites and businesses. Most of which are based on muggle inventions.

**Harry:** (in shock) You like muggle stuff?

**Draco: **(shrugs) They do come up with a few good things.

**Hermione: **A few! I have you know...

**Draco: **(cuts her off) But I prefer the women they can't curse you or hex you for forgetting something stupid like the first time you kissed, or their birthday or… their name.

**Harry:** (smiling) their name really?

(Draco and Ron both nod)

**Draco:** Trust me it can happen.

Scene: Ron's apartment, the guys are _trying to_ assembling furniture without their wands.

**Ron** (squatting and reading the instructions) I don't understand a word of it. What's it written in ancient runes? (hands the paper to Draco)

**Draco: **No English. What's a screw driver (he hands it to Harry) you were raised by muggles

**Harry:** It's used for screwing... screws. (He turns the paper around) so we need to attach 1a to 2b and then to 3c

**Ron** And what is a 1a? Can't we get house elves to help?

**Draco:** We can do this. If we can use magic surely we can use a screwdriver

(Harry holds up the electric screwdriver)

**Ron:** That seems so much more dangerous now than it did in the box when we were buying it.

(The guys stare at the pieces on the floor)

**Ron:** So we use magic right

**Draco:** (waves his wand) Of course (the selves are finished) it looks better than the picture

**Harry:** that's because you gave it a finish… very girly of you Draco

**Draco:** Just because I have impeccable taste does not make me feminine.

**Ron:** You have a hair out of place

**Draco:** (eyes narrows) don't be ridiculous of course I don't. (he runs a hand through his hair) I am perfect

**Harry:** You haven't changed a bit

**Draco:** Of course I haven't, you can't change perfection can you?

**Ron:** I've had to put up with this for 4 years

**Draco:** Hey I tried to make you look descent… it wouldn't take

Scene: Hermione's apartment

**Ellisa** So then I said you expect me to pay for dinner and then he said yeah your rich aren't you

**Ginny:** Did you curse him

**Ellisa:** I hovered a nearby bowl of soup and poured it over his head and then I left.

**Hermione:** You didn't.

(They laugh)

**Ginny:** Oh my turn my turn, so my worst date was at school we went to Hogsmead and so it's time to…

Scene: Ron's Apartment; the boys are sitting around a table with bottles of firewhisky

**Harry: **So you dating anyone?

**Ron:** Not at the moment.

**Draco:** Ron's waiting for the girl who passes by the bar every Monday at 5

**Ron:** No I'm not

**Draco:** Good cause she out of your league

**Ron: **Thanks mate. What about you anyone in the US

**Harry:** (hesitantly) not really

**Draco:** Between the two of you, neither has had a relationship that has lasted longer than Crabbe train of thought. **You **(to Ron), had Hermione and you screwed that up (to Harry) and **you** had Ginny and you screwed that up. I says its karma

**Harry:** You know what karma is?

**Draco:** I can read you know!

**Ron:** So what do you get I mean you were evil back at school

**Draco:** I get a life time of beautiful girls who want to settle down and have a family.

**Ron:** How is it that you don't get bad karma?

**Draco: **Did you hear what I said. They want the M word and a requite in most cases is the L word

**Harry, Ron:** Aaah

**Harry:** You ever said it then

**Draco:** Nope that is my curse to never fall for a girl that wants me, it seems then that I'll have to have multiple one night stands for life.

**Ron:** (angrily) oh yeah that sucks

(The girls enter)

**Ginny**: So what were you talking about?

**Ron:** books

**Draco and Harry:** Qudditch (they turn to look at each other and grin)

**Ellisa:** Obviously Ron was in a completely different conversation

**Draco:** What brings you over?

**Ginny:** I'm going to my place to pick up a few things, Collin is out.

**Harry:** Collin?

**Ginny:** My husband- I was married

**Harry:** Was?

**Ron:** (leans in) trust me don't ask

**Ginny:** It's a long story

**Hermione:** And my dinner date is coming over any minute

**Draco:** (looks at his watch) and I should be picking mine up any minute. (he starts to get up) well she can wait

**Ellisa:** (hits him) Draco

**Draco:** What?

**Ginny:** So I'll see you tomorrow Harry

**Ellisa, Hermione**: Bye Harry

(Harry watches everyone leave and turns to Ron)

**Harry:** Everyone's changed.

**Ron:** We're not that different (he get up and begins to walk to his bedroom) I'm gonna take a nap I'm on an early shift tomorrow

**Harry:** (quietly) Ginny has.

So what do you think! This is a pilot if you want me to continue I need feedback at least 5! Also any ideas for a plot are wanted and needed. Thanks. Please leave them in your review.


End file.
